Chris's Hope: remake
by jess carla
Summary: this is just a remake of my first Chris's Hope. all I've done is add things in and changed the ending.


It was early afternoon and Piper Helliwell was just setting up P3 the night club she owned when she heard crying coming from the back, which was Chris's (their new white-lighter) temporary room. She knew her white-lighter wasn't there, so she went to investigate and opening the door she found a little toddler laying on Chris's bed with Wyatt's Whobie except it looked much older and a lot more tattered.

The little girl had brown wavy hair and tan brown skin she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red fleece top. Piper took a step closer to the child who was hiding her face in Chris's make-shift bed.

"Hi sweetheart" Piper said softly so she didn't scare her. The little girl turned around, The first thing that Piper noticed was the soft brown colour of the girls eyes and the red puffiness around them. It seemed as though the girl had been crying for quite some time. Piper took a step closer to Chris's bed where the little girl lay.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Piper said she was now one step away from her. The little girl climbed off the bed, totted over to Piper and put her arms up high in the air just like Wyatt did when he wanted to be picked up, so Piper picked her up got her car keys and took her to the Manor.

"Hello anybody home" Piper called when she got in the house.

"In the attic" Phoebe called back. Piper made her way to the attic with the little girl.

"Hey, where did you find the child?" Phoebe asked when Piper entered.

"the club" she answered. "What are you working on?" she asked Phoebe who was leaning over the map of San Fransisco with a crystal, scrying for someone or something.

"Paige I can't find her" Phoebe informed her.

"Have you called Chris?" Piper asked.

"Yeah about an hour ago, he didn't come" Phoebe told her.

"Chris" Piper called just then Chris orbed in.

"Hey whats up?" he asked, then he noticed the little girl in Piper's arms.

"Why didn't you come before when I called?" Phoebe asked Chris, but he was looking at the little girl in shock. All sort's of questions were going through his mind like: What was she doing here?, How did she get here?, What was she doing with Piper? And the main question How the hell had she grown up so much in half a year?

"Chris did you hear me?" Phoebe asked him but he ignored her and walked closer to Piper and the now sleeping girl in her arms.

"Where did you find her?" he asked Piper.

"She was in your room at the club, I'm going to make her something to eat then I'll call Darrell and see if there's been a missing person's report on her" she said leaving the room. Chris made to follow her then Phoebe shouted "Chris!" finely getting his attention she asked, "Are you avoiding me?"

"No, I've just been busy" Chris told her.

"Busy, doing what?"

"Trying to save myself"

"What your not making any sense"

"This month is my conception date"

"What?"

"If I'm not conceived this month I'm going to vanish forever, cease to exist, and I won't be coming back to warn you about Wyatt turning evil. Now if you excuse me I need to go find Piper and Ho- the little girl" he said quickly correcting himself and walking out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Is anyone going to help me find Paige?" Phoebe asked to the thin air.

When Chris got to the kitchen he saw the little girl in Wyatt's high chair pulling the toast Piper had made her into what Chris thought were meant to be triangles and smiled, he had missed her a lot. He pulled up a chair beside her and orbed a knife into his hand and make the little square's into little triangles.

"Chris I don't think you should be using magic in front of her" Piper warned him.

"Why?, I don't think she's going to tell anyone, and by the time she learns to talk she would have forgotten and even if she does remember no one will believe her" he reassured piper while sneaking a small triangle for himself.

"Have you got cookies in the oven?" He asked her inhaling the cookie dough smell. "Yeah they'll be ready in about twenty minutes, I'm going to call Darrell, could you watch her?" Piper said heading into the foyer.

"Sure no problem" he told her then turned to the little girl, "So little miss Hope, what are you doing here? you were supposed to stay in our own time with auntie Mel" he told her just then a note appeared on Hope's tray with a faint reddish glow.

"I love your powers, and you" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek that made her giggle then he un folded the note and read it, it wasn't signed but Chris recognized the hand writing as Mel's all it said was _your her only Hope._ Chris then realized what must have happened to his younger sister and now understood why Hope was here and not in the future. Fighting back tears he picked up Hope and hugged her for what felt like hours just thinking about Mel and Bianca.

Piper walked into the kitchen and noticed that Chris was asleep at the table holding the little girl. She had rang Darrell, and social services were going to be here to pick up the little girl soon. She got her cookies out of the oven and tipped them on a rack to cool, she then proceeded to clean Wyatt's high chair tray and found a note that wasn't signed and only had four words on it: _your her only Hope_, Piper read and re-read it but couldn't get any other meaning off it other then the fact that whomever was supposed to look after her was the only one who could. Piper walked up to the attic and found Paige and Phoebe just lying on the couch.

"Hey Paige your found"

"Yeah but I wasn't actually lost in the first place" Paige said

"Anyway Phoebe just told me about the little girl"

"Yeah, what do you think the chances will be of finding the parents?" Piper asked Paige.

"They will be good if we can get a picture of her out, hey whats that?" Paige asked noticing the note in Piper's hand, "Its a note I found on Wyatt's high chair tray, Phoebe could you see if you could get a premonition from it?" She asked. "it might be connected to the little girl"

"Sure" she said taking the paper from Piper then she was pulled into a vision of a young women with messy brown hair and tatted clothes she had the little girl with her and was reading from a bit of paper

"Hear these words,

Hear the rhyme

Heed the Hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find,

What I wish in place and time."

A portal opened and was glowing blue the young woman quickly wrote down something on a piece of paper then put it in the girls pocket "I love you Hope, go get Whobie" she said as she threw the teddy through the portal then Hope went through and the portal closed and a demon with black clothes and dark blond hair orbed in, in dark orbs.

"Your too late Wyatt, she's safe and you can't get too her" the young women told him then without warning he threw a energy ball at her. Then Phoebe pulled out of her vision.

"I don't think were going to be able to find her parents" she said then seeing her sisters quizzical looks she added "the little girls from the future and the witch that sent her through was killed by Wyatt"

"What you mean, my Wyatt?" Piper asked she didn't want to believe it but now it seemed she had no choice.

"Yeah, but twenty-five years older" Phoebe told her.

"Did you find anything else out?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, her name's Hope and for some reason Wyatt's after her" Phoebe told her. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh that'll be social services" Piper said looking out the window.

"Piper we can't let her go with them now" Phoebe said.

"why not shell be safe, at least for tonight anyway, I'll go wake Chris and Hope up" she told them as she walked out of the attic, when she was half way down the second set of stairs she heard Chris's pleading voice say,

"Please don't take her" then a professional voice replied.

"I'm sorry sir we have no choice, she will be at this address, you can see her whenever you want during the day, till we find her parents, enjoy your evening" then the door closed and Piper continued down the stairs and got to Chris just in time to see him punch a hole in the wall

"Dammit" he yelled.

"Chris are you okay?" Piper asked.

'**No, no I'm not okay, my fiancée is dead, my sister is dead, my brother is terrorizing my future and my daughter has just been taken off me, Oh and I'm about to disappear forever!' **He wanted to yell but knew it wouldn't help anything so tried to say calmly "fine every things just fine" but because he was still angry it made him sound sarcastic.

"If everything so fine then why did you just put a hole in my wall?" Piper asked him.

"Sorry, I'll fix it later" he told her then seeing a way to get his mum and dad back together he said.

"Why don't you call Leo, he's handy round the house right" then before she could retort he orbed off. Then Phoebe came down followed by Paige. Noticing the hole in the wall Paige said.

"what did the wall ever do to you? I thought you wanted them to take the child".

"Yeah. Paige this was Chris's doing" Piper replied, pointing to the wall.

"Chris, really I didn't think white-lighters could get worked up like that"

"Well apparently this one can"

"Great so we have a white-lighter who can't heal and has a temper problem" Paige said.

"lets b**** about that later and get the girl back now. For Chris's sanity if nothing else" Phoebe said.

"Okay fine, how do you think we do it." Paige asked

"I'll go look in the book and see if there's anything that can help us" Phoebe told them, then made her way to the attic again she felt like she lived in the attic these days. Phoebe got to the attic just as the pages of the book of shadows started flipping Phoebe always thought it was there ancestor's way of looking after them. When the pages stopped flipping Phoebe looked down and saw a spell that would take you to one future event to help you figure out what you want to know now but the spell could only be used once.

"Piper, Paige I got something" she called down the stairs to her sisters.

"Not so loud Phoebe Leo's just putting Wyatt down for a sleep" Piper told her coming into the attic

"Right sorry" Phoebe whispered.

"Normal indoor voice will do, thank you" Piper told her a little annoyed. Paige rolled her eyes at Piper

"what have you found?" she asked Phoebe.

"A spell to take us to the future to help us find out what we need to know now" Phoebe informed them

"How does it work?" Paige asked.

"Well according to this we think about the person we want to know more about say the spell and it should show us an event that will help us understand the person better, but it can only be used once" she told her

"Okay since we can only use it once I say we think about Chris and Hope, but if it doesn't work then we could always find out more about Chris" Paige told them in a matter-of-fact voice

"Okay lets do this" Phoebe said.

"Hang on I just want to leave a note for Leo or Chris" Piper said scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"what are you going to say?" Phoebe asked "Hey guys going into Chris's dark future, get the cookies out of the oven if I'm not back in ten" Phoebe mocked.

"something like that" Piper replied

"Okay I'm ready now" she said joining hands with them. Then thinking about Chris and Hope they chanted:

"_Take us to the_ _future event,_

_That will help us in the present,_

_To find out what this child needs,_

_So we may be able to help him with his deeds"_. The next they new they were in a tiny attic that clearly wasn't there's, where it seems a lot of ghost where gathering at the hands of a summons then they heard a lady's voice:

"_Mothers, daughter's, sisters, friends _

_our family spirit without end _

_to gather now in this sacred place _

_and help us bring this child to grace" _ then she turned around and Paige, Piper and phoebe saw that it was a future Piper.

"the next generation has been born into our family, our legacy, we pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family Hope Piper Halliwell.

"Do you think they can hear us?" Phoebe whispered to Piper and Paige as the ghost left the room.

"No I don't think so, I'm not even sure they can see us." Piper told her. now that all the ghost had gone they could see Chris, Bianca,and another girl that Phoebe recognized from her vision and the future Piper who was holding the baby that was Hope.

"Chris could you orb me home?" the girl from Phoebe's vision asked.

"Sure Mel" he said pointed his hand at her and said

"home" then white and blue lights engulfed her and she was gone.

"take care of my grand-daughter" future Piper told Chris.

"I will" Chris reassured her then giving her a hug said "I love you mom"

"Chris is my son" Piper said surprised

"yeah seems that way" said Paige equally surprised then dark orbs entered the room.

"seems like I've missed my own niece wiccaning"

"is that Wyatt?" Piper asked then as if to answer her question Chris said

"what do you want Wyatt?"

"Hope, I believe thats what you called her, I want Hope" Wyatt replied.

"why?" Chris asked.

"well I've been told that she's the only one who can destroy me, so if I destroy her now then I won't be able to be destroyed in years to come, so hand her over."

"your not getting near her and your deluded if you think I'm just going to hand my daughter over to you" Chris told him.

"there are two way's to do this Chris, theres the easy way and the hard way, the hard way involves killing you first, so I'd rather you just handed her over."

"kill me then because your never getting your hands on her" Chris told him fearlessly then Wyatt closed his fist and Chris looked like he couldn't breath then Wyatt conjured a blue energy ball in his other hand and raised Chris off the ground then Bianca ran forward and stuck her arm in his back and Chris fell to the ground.

"Chris get Hope somewhere safe now! I can't hold him for long" Bianca yelled Chris pointed his hand at Hope and said something that the sisters couldn't hear and Hope orbed away, then future Piper took a step back became transparent and vanished.

Wyatt then kicked backwards and Bianca went flying and landed with a steel metal pipe right through the middle of her spine, "NO Bianca" Chris yelled as he waved his arm at Wyatt and sent him flying he landed with a crash in a corner of the attic. Chris hurried to get over to Bianca.

Getting up Wyatt said "I will find her Chris, and Trust me I will kill her" he threatened then orbed out in dark orbs.

Just then Hope shimmered in behind Chris and was lying on the floor "Get Hope" Bianca breathed, Chris did as he was asked and picked up Hope from the floor and held her close to Bianca, "hey my baby remember, mommy loves you always" Bianca told her running out of breath as she said it.

"no Bianca your not going to die, you just have to hold on so I can get one of the elders to heal you" Chris said starting to cry. "I can't Chris, I love you" then Chris felt a strange power going through him and his hands lit up with a faint golden glow he orbed the pipe out of her and throw it across the room it landed with a thunk to the ground and put his free hand over her wound and watched with relief as she started to heal "you can heal now?" Bianca asked him.

"no, not me, Hope" Chris replied.

Then the sisters were back in there attic. Phoebe walked over to the book.

"the spells gone" she told the others.

"wow, so Hope is Chris's daughter and Chris is my nephew" Paige said

"and Hope's my grand-daughter and Chris is my son" Piper said slowly as it all dawned on her.

"I don't understand" Paige said after a minute "how does this help us get Hope back? And should we tell Chris that we know who he is?" Paige asked.

"no, if Chris didn't want us to know then there's got to be a better reason for it then just future consequences, I say we go on with life as normal and pretend that we don't know who he really is until he's ready to tell us" Phoebe told them. "or you guys any way" she added in a voice so low that neither Piper or Paige heard her.

"okay" Paige and Piper said together.

"Chris" Phoebe called.

then Chris orbed in holding the little girl "yeah?" he asked.

"you kidnapped the little girl" Piper said when she saw Hope in Chris's arms.

"no, I'm going to take her back later, I didn't want to leave her alone" he told them starting to worry about what they were thinking.

"its okay Chris we know" Paige told him.

"know what?" Chris asked acting dumb.

"that Hope is your daughter" Paige told him.

"Ok, well I don't think I want to know how you found that out but yeah its true. I had better get her back before anybody realizes that shes gone" Then orbed off and into the room the children's home had given Hope to sleep in where two other children also slept Chris put hope back in the cot and orbed into the office where they kept records of the children they had there, each folder had a picture and name of the child, he found a folder with a picture of Hope on it but the name said Jane doe he opened the folder and read the observation that was inside it : 

_Jane doe observation._

_After giving Jane dinner I gave her a bath and found a tattoo on the inside of her left wrist. Then I dressed her and tried her on a bottle but she wouldn't take it so I tried her on a tippy cup which it seemed was more preferable to her then I put her to bed and she went straight to sleep._

Then underneath that it said: _Jane Doe most likely to stay in care till legal age._ Then Chris had a thought as to how he could finish the job he came here to do and protect Hope from getting hurt at the same time he put the folder back and orbed out to the manor he looked round and saw all three sisters sitting on the couch.

"Hey" Piper said looking up at her youngest son.

"Hey,what's going on?" he asked.

"we've had an idea of how to get Hope back" Piper told him.

"I don't want to hear it, she's staying there, but I do need your help for the binding power potion"

"What? Why?" the sisters asked in shock.

"Because I'm going to bind her powers"

"again, why?" Phoebe asked.

"so she doesn't accidentally expose magic"

"and why else?" Piper asked.

"I want to keep her safe from any and all evil and binding her powers is the only sure way to do that." he told them.

"which reminds me, you should think about doing that to Wyatt's powers"

"No we are not binding Wyatt's powers" Piper told him. she was sorry that Wyatt had turned into what he had, but since he lived in the manor it was not a good idea.

"why not? It would solve all our problems, and yes maybe I'm being selfish, but it would keep Hope alive" he told them,

"yeah I think Chris has a point I think we should vote on weather or not to bind Wyatt's powers lets call Leo" Phoebe said.

"thank you, finally somebody's listening"

"Leo" Piper called.

"Hey whats going on?" Leo asked orbing in

"where going to take a vote on Binding Wyatt's power's" Chris told him

"No way, Wyatt wasn't brought into this world to be bound, I can't condone that" Leo told them.

"Me ether" Paige said

"Phoebe how bout you?" Chris asked.

"After what I saw in my premonition yes I think we should bind Wyatt's powers"

"Piper what do you vote?"

"I vote no, I'm not binding Wyatt's powers" Piper told him.

"Piper please, this may be the only way to save my fa-future and my daughter" Chris begged her.

"I'm sorry Chris my word is final" Piper told him.

"Ok then fine, But I still need your help for the power Binding potion" Chris said recognizing defeat.

"What part of we're not going to bind Wyatt's powers don't you understand Chris?" Leo asked him

"All of it but I still need it"

"Chris why don't you try telling us the truth about whats going on?" Leo asked

"You want the truth, fine, Wyatt's evil, he kills for the fun of it, and if I don't find a way to turn him back the rest of my family will be next!" Chris shouted.

"and why should I care about your family after all you've done to mine?" Leo asked.

"'all I've done' All I've done is try to protect Wyatt!"

"if Wyatt killed half your family then why don't you want to kill him?" Leo asked. Trying to get more information out of Chris.

Chris went quiet and thought about this before he answered he couldn't tell them the truth but he couldn't lie either, "because Wyatt's like a older brother to me, hes like family, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt him" Chris told him.

"okay, so what do you need the potion for if your really not going to use it on Wyatt?" Leo asked

"it's for Hope" Chris told him.

"whose Hope" Leo asked him.

"my ten month old daughter" Chris told him

"I didn't know you had a daughter" Leo said.

"yeah we just found out our selves" Piper told him. Glad to know that Wyatt was safe around Chris.

"look I didn't think I had to tell you about her because she was supposed to stay in the future with Bianca and a friend of ours and had nothing to do with what I was doing here."

"so why is she here now?" Leo asked.

"because I guess something happened to Mel so she sent Hope to me to keep her safe, Right, now I'm going to make the potion for Hope and then I need all of you to bless it" he told them.

"hang on why do you need us to bless it?" Phoebe asked.

"because Hope is more powerful then Wyatt It'll take all four of us to bind her powers if were lucky" he told them Before orbing up to the attic.

A few hours later the potion was made and all four Helliwell where asleep Chris was the only one awake he had blessed the potion but still needed the sisters to bless it too which meant he would have to wait a few more hours it was one am after all. Chris couldn't sleep he had already vanquished ten different type's of demons in less then three hour's to make up for slacking off since Hope had arrived and also to keep himself from orbing in just to watch her sleep. Chris ran through the options of what he could do now, at least un till the sisters woke up: option one he could orb in and go see Hope, option two he could find more demons to vanquish, option three he could keep pacing back and forth like he was doing or option four he could catch up on some sleep. After thinking about it for a minute he decided with option one so he orbed into Hopes room went over to her cot and picked up the sleeping baby then went and sat in the chair that was in the corner of the room, and held her he didn't want to bind her powers but if it was the only way to keep her alive then he would he thought to himself, he would rather love her as a mortal daughter then have to morn her as a dead witch.

An hour later Chris heard another baby crying next to the room he was in so he put Hope back and found a scrap of paper and a pen and using his telekinetic power he wrote a note: _Thank you for looking after her. Her name is Hope and the tattoo on her left wrist isn't a tattoo its a birth mark tell her I love her and that one day she will understand why I had to do this. Love her father_. Then leaving the note beside Hope he orbed out to P3 and fell asleep.

When Chris woke up the next morning he got into fresh clothes and orbed to the attic and found the vile of potion sitting on the table with a note from the charmed ones _its been blessed _it said he grabbed the potion and orbed down to the kitchen and found Piper giving Wyatt breakfast.

"Hey, Piper could I borrow one of Wyatt's tippy cups?" he asked.

"sure what do you need it for?"

"Hope needs to drink the potion but she won't take it from a bottle" he told her.

"Ok sure there in the cupboard"

"Thanks" he said getting the cup

"Hey Piper can I ask you something?" he asked her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What did Phoebe see in her premonition that she mentioned last night?"

"She saw a young woman sending Hope through a portal to come here, then she was killed by Wyatt"

"Ok then, well now you know why I want you to bind Wyatt's powers he kills innocents just because he doesn't get what he wants"

"I know Chris but I can't bind Wyatt's powers its just not going to happen"

"Ok so how bout you and Leo is that going to happen"

"Thats really none of your business"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll go take away my daughters powers now" he said orbing out and up to the attic to get the spell out of the book then he orbed to a ally way just down the road from the children's home he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell and a young women answered the door.

"Hi can I help you?" she asked

"ah yeah I'm here to see Jane Doe" he told her.

"oh come on in" she said opening the door wider.

"Thanks" he said as he passed her.

"we found out this morning that her name is Hope"

"really how?"

"there was a note in her cot this morning when I went to get her up, the note was from her father"

"oh right so is she going back to her dad"

"no, he just thanked us for looking after her, and there she is" she said pointing into the room they had stopped at. There were three other children and as far as Chris could see Hope was the oldest child there.

Hope was playing with a shape ball. Hope looked up and saw Chris then yelled "Da!" with a smile on her face "hey little miss, how are you?" Chris asked going to pick her up and hugging her.

"uh I need to make lunch for these guys so can I leave you alone with them?" the girl asked from the door way. "yeah sure no problem" he told her as he sat down on the couch with Hope and the girl then went to the kitchen.

"tippy cup" Chris called a second later it was in his hand. "hey sweetie, daddy needs you to drink this special drink" he told her handing her the tippy cup with the potion in it she took it and started drinking it then he pulled the spell and the string out of his pocket,

"have you finished sweetheart?" he asked her after a few minutes taking the cup he shook it but couldn't hear anything sloshing around in it so he took the string and placed it in her hand, she wrapped her fingers around it and Chris took her hands and chanted: 

_I take your hands in mine,_

_and with this string,_

_I will entwine,_

_your powers_ _I'll forever bind,_

_from now until_ _the end of time._ The string glowed for a second then went back to normal Chris put the string and spell back in his pocket and orbed the tippy cup back to the manor.

"I'm sorry I had to do that sweetie, but its the only way to keep you safe, I love you so much I'll always be with you no matter where I am I promise." he said putting her back on the floor and giving her a kiss on the cheek she started playing with the shape ball again and Chris named the shape of the block as she put them in after a further half an hour the young woman came into the room,

"Hey lunch is ready" she said picking up one of the other children.

"I better get going then" Chris told her then leaning down to kiss Hope on the cheek once more he said "see you later miss" then he got up and walked past the women as Hope said "ba da", he smiled a sad smile as he walked out the door and to the ally way then orbed to the attic in the manor.

10 months later...

Chris was laying on Piper and Leo's bed with a stab wound in his abdomen that Leo was once again trying to heal, "you have to find Wyatt" Chris told Leo

"we're going to find him together" Leo replied Chris looked down at his dad trying to heal him

"it won't work, you've already tried" Chris told him "Gideon's magic did this to me, He's the only one who can stop it" Chris explained pushing his dad's hands away "just go, saving Wyatt saves the future, you know that".

"Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember? We still have time" Leo told him.

"only till the trauma turns him". Chris told him. Why was his dad being so stubborn about this?

"I'm not gonna choose between you and Wyatt, Chris I can't" Leo told him. ah that's why.

"you don't have to dad find Gideon and you save us both" Chris told him.

"All right, All right but I'm not leaving you here alone. I'll be right back." Leo told him standing up.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"to get one of your aunts to watch over you" Chris turned away from his dad they should be trying to save Wyatt not looking after him.

"look, your going to be fine, okay? I promise" he said kissing his son on the forehead then he orbed out leaving Chris alone. Chris didn't know how much time was passing and after a few minutes heard a noise downstairs but didn't have the strength to go investigate.

Then Darrell and Sheridan came in with military people they saw that he was dying and walked out again, then his dad came in.

"Chris" Leo said worriedly,

"hey" Chris tried to say casually,

"hey, I'm here right now, you can hold on, okay? Hold on, hold on. I'm here you can hold on, okay?" Leo begged his son, Chris nodded to ease his dads pain "don't give up, okay?" Leo continued ,Chris nodded again

"you either" Chris told him.

Then he heard a voice beside him "come on baby, it's time do go" Chris turned his face towards the sound of Bianca's voice not able to listen to his dad's begging anymore then he was gone.

Chris watched from above as his dad found Gideon and killed him to save Wyatt and turn the world back to normal. As baby Chris was being born Chris felt himself being pulled into him like the spirit that he now was

"go Chris, the world still needs you" Bianca told him "oh and when your in high school don't be afraid to ask me out, and keep an eye on our Daughter she'll need a good friend." then Chris left and went to start his life over with his family.


End file.
